Northa
is the final Labyrinth member to make an appearence in Fresh Pretty Cure!. She is given the task of finding Infinity, after the previous members' failures, She was created by Moebius from a plant, making her the only one of the four cardinal members of Labyrinth to be completely artificial. Her human alter ego is . Bio Appearance Northa is a tall, snow-white skinned woman with pale blue hair curled inward. She wears a vine hair ornament and a dress of black accented in gold and silver. Vine-like ornaments ascend upon her body, entangled around her arms, while a few blue gems hang from her sleeves. Her dark red heels are accented in gold. As a human, Northa's hair turns black and is straightened. Her facial structure is retained, as is her skin coloring and makeup. She wears a gown of black and purple, accented in grey and gold. Personality The highest ranking member of Labyrinth and the most evil, Northa is much more ruthless than the previous members of Labyrinth are, to the point where both Westar and Soular are afraid of her. She is also more powerful, bringing along a new type of monster: the Sorewatase. She is also quite manipulative, almost brainwashing Setsuna into coming back to Labyrinth. She also enjoys watering her plants. It should be noted that unlike Westar, Soular and Eas, Northa's mere presence in the human world causes plants to wither and die, making her intrinsically more evil than the former three. History A New Threat in Clover Town After Moebius deems Westar and Soular to be useless and Eas leaves the group, he calls upon Northa to retrieve Infinity. When Westar and Soular fighting with their Nakewameke against the Pretty Cures, Northa appears infront of the others and summons a Sorewatase which merges with the Nakewamekes. However, it is defeated by the Cures thanks to Chiffon's power. Later, with the Fuko Energy, she creates more Sorewateses for her comrades and herself to fight the Pretty Cures. Someday, Northa sends a mail to Setsuna, former known as Eas, to turn her to Labyrinth's side again, but Setsuna follows her only to destroy the Fuko Gauge. But that is actually planned by Northa who lures the other Cures to find Labyrinth's villa. She traps the four Cures and uses hallucinating mist to let them fight each other, but this plan fails, so she turns the Fuko Gauge to a Sorewatase which is quickly destroyed by the Cures. This is also planned by Northa and the freed Fuko Energy should spread to Clover Town, but that plan fails by Chiffon's power, too. Afterwords, Northa, Soular and Westar disrupt the dance contest of the Cures and fights them until they get Infinity and bring her to Moebius. Final Battle In Labyrinth, she fights Cure Peach and Cure Pine who are later be joined by Cure Berry and Cure Passion. Their fight changes the heart of the inhabitants from Labyrinth, who begin to cheer the Cures. Unable to defeat them, Northa transforms into her monster form, but she is defeated by Triple Fresh with Happiness Hurricane. When Klein appears, who beats the Cures, she propounds to fuse and Klein accepts this. The fusion of them is powerful enough to stand against the Cures strongest attacks and beats them down, but the energy of the inhabitants gives the Cures the power to transform into Cure Angels. Then, the Northa-Klein fusion is finally defeated by the Loving True Heart attack and both Northa and Klein turn back into their original forms. Later, it is revealed that she was created by Moebius, using the DNA of a plant. Abilities "I am Northa, The one that shall drown you in devastation and sorrow!" 我が名はノーザ、お前達に嘆きと悲しみを植えつける者！ "Wa ga na wa Nōza, Omaetachi ni nageki to kanashimi o ue tsukeru mono!" As any other cardinal Labyrinth member, Northa has the ability to use Switch Over, which allows her to transform at will from Northa to Nayuta and vice-versa. When she first appears, she brings along a new item: the Sorewatase fruit, used to summon the much more powerful Sorewatase monsters. Northa can summon roots from her back to attack. She also can make Nakewameke growing roots from their body to trap them, demonstrated in her first battle. Unlike the other three agents, Northa can open dimensional portals.She also has a powerful Sorewatase form, that of a monstrous version of her head with root whips as her arms. She turns herself into this form by devouring the Sorewatase fruit. She can fire an energy blast from her mouth. She can also fuse with Klein to form a fast battling dragon-hybrid which is human-sized, but it is strong enough to negate Triple Fresh and Happiness Hurricane and it is able to break out from Lucky Clover Grand Finale. This fusion is far stronger than Pretty Cures, but it is weaker than the Cure Angels. It can also use energy blasts, just like her Sorewatase form. Etymology Northa: 'Comes from the word north, just like Eas, Soular and Westar are, she is named after one of the four cardinal directions. :' '''Translates to north, referring to her name Northa. Setsuna, Shun and Hayato each also have surnames referring to the other three cardinal directions. Trivia *Northa is revived in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2.'' *The fusion of Northa and Klein does not have a name, but it has the same voice actress as Northa. Gallery References Category:Fresh Pretty Cure!